gakkou_gurashifandomcom-20200214-history
Ayaka Kamiji
is a student at Saint Isidore University and a member of the Melee Fight Crew. She is a supporting character in the Gakkou Gurashi! series Appearance Ayaka has black, straight and long hair, which reaches her hips which curls at the tip, and she also wears a black head-band on top of her head. Ayaka also has grey eyes, a slim and well-endowed figure. Personality Ayaka is usually seen with a serious face. She doesn't talk much or show much emotion, and she has a face which shows that everything isn't interesting enough. She is also quite smart, and has a mature, calm and responsible character. She also cares for her friends in the Melee Fight Crew, which is shown after Kougami became infected, Ayaka blamed the Fallen Crew for infecting him and she also became quite relieved when the others said that they would be getting revenge for Kougami's sake. Also, according to Aki, she can be dangerous, and has a scary and slightly sinister side to her, because she smiled at their grave yard. Later, it is revealed that Ayaka takes great pleasure in killing zombies and survivors without any fault, reveling in the deed(s) as a means as an existential fulfillment, even though she acted as a polite, refined young lady in front of others before. It is also shown that before the outbreak, Ayaka seemed to be on fairly good terms with a young man, and when she showed him affection towards him, he blushed and became attracted to Ayaka. However, she killed him in the end,Chapter 47, page 21 taking great pleasure in it with no guilt. Ayaka seems to be quite disrespectful to the other people besides the ones in her group, referring the School Life Club and Fallen Crew as a more ruder way of "them" (in japanese). However, she once blamed Kougami that if he hadn't missed his attack towards the School Life Club, they would've gained information.Chapter 42, page 5 She also believes that this world was meant for herself and herself only, as she was chosen and not destined to die.Chapter 47, pages 23-24 History Before the outbreak, Ayaka was a normal student. She hated school, and continued to hate school. She usually sat alone, and stated that everyday was the same and that her future was already obvious. She didn't see anything interesting about school or having friends and lived a indifferent loner's life. When the outbreak occurred, Ayaka was seen having a grim smile, stating that she finally was free from the boredom, and she felt like she could do anything. Ever since the outbreak started, Ayaka has come to love the world, stating that it is a cool world, something the Fallen Crew and School Life Club couldn't "understand". According to herself, se was "chosen", and that's exactly why she survived. And from that day on, Ayaka promised herself that she wouldn't let herself die, because she was, as Ayaka herself stated, "invincible". Story Ayaka appears for the first time when the Melee Fight Crew ask for a meeting in the neutral spot with the Fallen Crew along with Sino and the unnamed male. In the meeting, she doesn't seem interested in the new girls, even so she points out that they are trying monopolizing them.Chapter 40, page 18 Ayaka didn't talk much during the meeting, but when Touko said that she would share an interesting story when she had one, Ayaka comments that it's the only thing they need. As Sino prepares tea for Aki and Touko, Aki asked how she was, to which Ayaka comments to not take her away, as she is very important to them.Chapter 40, page 22 Abilities Ayaka isn't the primary zombie killer in her group, but she is fairly skilled at killing them, as she even killed both zombies and people after the outbreak occurred with just a kitchen knife. Though she isn't seen investigating outside like Sino, she is quite smart as she made a plan is several steps in order to capture Rise.Chapter 45, pages 20-21 She also seems to be quite skilled in handling crossbows. Appellation Main Characters= |-| Supporting Characters= Relationships Sino : Ayaka cares for Sino, and thinks that she is very important to her and the Melee Fight Crew. Ayaka quite worries for Sino and well-being as well, usually after Sino goes out and fight the zombies. Ayaka thinks that Sino works hard and appreciates it. Since they are the only girls in the Melee Fight Crew, they seem to be close and trust each other. They are also seen to work together, hinting that they have quite good teamwork. Unnamed Male : Ayaka and the Unnamed male are seen being with each other quite often. They also has quite similar personalities and similar outlooks at the world, both thinking themselves as "chosen" people. They both can talk with each other seriously, and Ayaka seems to care for his well-being. However, Ayaka often questions herself why he always looks so grim and never smiles.Chapter 47, page 17 Aki Hikarizato : While talking to Miki about the other side of the school, Aki states that she left the Melee Fight Crew specifically because Ayaka smiled at the graveyard. Claiming that she didn't mistake it, she also tells Miki that everyone must stay away from her since she is considered dangerous and possibly hostile, indirectly. Trivia Navigation References Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Alive